Aorin's Leyends and Myths
by wiroxd
Summary: Read if you dare explorer! Follow the adventure of eleven explorers in the mystical and dangerous land of Aorin. Follow their travesy as they will overcome terrible monsters and creatures. Will this eleven explorers restore what they can of Aorin? Will they perish or will they become leyends? Reviews are welcome :D
1. Prologue

Prologue: Aorin

Days were always warm in the land of Aorin. This land full of magic and love, where all people and races would work peacefully with each other. Beasts, elves, humans, and even dragons at one time. It all started when the Goddess of Goodness and Hate, Mindys, and his guardian, Tion, grew four trees. Each of this symbolising each of those races. In time each tree grew two branches making a female and male making this that the race would spread in time.

Then the God of Order and War, Stoz, saw that these races needed to protect each other. In order for some to achieve their full potential, he created another two trees in the depths of the earth using two powerful gems from his crown. He placed this gems as a seed in the depths of the earth, and these gems made the two trees so tall that they reached the surface of the earth. The first tree created and spread the mana in the world, helping people to develop things such as tomes, staves and even elements of the earth as a way to live. The other tree created the natural mana, which allowed beasts and dragons to take human form, forests to grow even larger, more animals and species to be created and lead to the creation of mystical places. This was the time where Half-elves, half-beast and even half-dragons started to appear.

The world in time started to spread more and more. Tribes and the formation of towns started, so once more the Goddess of Goodness and Hate, Mindys, and his guardian, Tion, at seeing at how their children had grown and prospered with the help of each other, decided to grow three other trees, making the Orcs, Mermaids and Dwarfs. The Dwarfs were highly accepted by the elves who would enjoy their pleasant company, and the Mermaids would sing to all explorers and both men and women would enjoy being with them, even though some the beasts and half-beasts would try to hunt them. The Orcs symbolized the hate of the Goddess and their punishment for the past sins of the races, and even though some of the races wanted and liked the orcs among them, the orcs fled to the darkness of the forests and hid there.

Seeing how problems began to rise among the races, the God of Wisdom and Strength, Kalime, threw his mighty spear, Voltidus, and made the earth tremble for 2 days, killing the weak and leaving those who were strong enough to survive and live on. The strike of Voltidus created more land for the races to spread, and brought to the earth mountains, ocean tides, earthquakes, tsunamis and even the Great Crater of Kalime.

Then to end the creation of the Earth, the Goddess of Pride and Weakness, Tersia, and the God of Love and Pain, Kirthos, saw how much their children suffered after the great change that the Earth suffered from the spear of Kalime. So the Goddess Tersia shot the earth with her bow, Ylirium, in order to bless it with rain, so now her children would have water to drink from no matter where they were. She also gave them the blessing of snow, snow that would cheer them up when things would look grim. The God Kirthos used his tome, Folorius, and he created more plants so their children could harvest them and have food. Then he created the wind, so with this he could help the blessing of Tersia to all of the lands, and filled the crater of Kalim with water, transforming a symbol of despair into a symbol of hope.

The Earth prospered with the gifts that the Gods and Goddesses had provided them with. They lived for years, and eventually Reigns started to form all across Aorin. Some of the tribes were so big that they could not move from one place to another so they began to create towns. Tribe leaders would become kings, and all of Aorin would start to be divided peacefully, and all kingdoms would be filled with all races. The Gods and Goddesses would rejoice as each year that passed with no conflicts among their children. There were some disputes between the Gods, most of this arguments would start by discussing the problems that surged in the past and that could re-appear in the near future but every time the Goddess of Goodness and Hate, Mindys, and his guardian, Tion, the God of Order and War, Stoz, the God of Wisdom and Strength, Kalime, the Goddess of Pride and Weakness, Tersia, and the God of Love and Pain, Kirthos. Would implore to their fellow gods and goddesses to see how peaceful their children had progressed the earth and how much they had improved.

 _ **But peace was just a matter of time…**_

It was 200 years later when one of the Gods, The God of Prosperity and Corruption, Derso, decided to have a son with a human woman. After the child was born he sent the woman to the place were now orcs habited. Orcs had lost their minds and became reckless because of the hate they were created from and because they had isolated themselves from civilization many years ago. The woman died at the hands of the Orcs.

So the God Derso asked for his son to be brought to heaven so he could teach him. The table of the Gods allowed him to bring his child not knowing what they had provoked.

The land of Aorin was divided in 4 Kingdoms, Tarlia, Blue Shrine, Selroy and Regna. Tarlia was ruled by the Elves, that land was where the Elves, Humans and Dwarfs lived in mostly. This kingdom was considered the most fascinating one, it's large green areas would take the breath of people by just the sight of it. There was the valley of Gigney, it was where most of the wyverns, pegasus and griffins recided in. Parties and festivals were held all over this kingdom, happiness and joy was always present at all time.

Then it was Blue Shrine, it's land was short and mostly conformed by water, the land where explorers and fishermen lived. It was controlled by the Mermaid's, its population a mixed variety of all races. This was the only kingdom where the Mermaids could live in, although it was the most violent of all because of the existence of treacherous pirates. Despite this, the beauty of Blue Shrine is something that one could not avoid: at night the mermaids would sing lovely songs to the people in the coast, sailors and even pirates. And even though all pirates were seen as violent, there were some who would be kind to people, and in their honor as pirates, they would never raise their sword against a single mermaid.

Selroy was the land ruled and inhabited by beasts, which they shared with humans. Even though a part of the kingdom was desertic, their dunes were a beauty to the eyes every time that the sun would rise or fall. All beasts such a cats, tigers, lions, hawks and ravens would live here in Selroy. Their skies would be filled by flying hawks and ravens. Sometimes beasts would shift to their human form and be with the humans.

Regna was the kingdom where all the Dragons lived. Dragons would reside there in order to protect the other three kingdoms. They would ensure that the orcs would not launch an attack to the beings or creatures in other kingdoms. Regna was a kingdom that had the wildest jungle of them all. They would have countless caves where dragons would live and reside protecting the treasures that the gods would trust to them. Surprisingly, They were ruled by a human king. Their king was unknown to most of the people of Aorin, but when every ruler of all the other reigns would meet him, they would always speak fondly of him and his virtues as a king.

 _ **But it all changed one day...**_

The son of God Derso, Zeth, had already grown up, and his father had a plan for him. When the boy was ready, he sent him down again to earth. This boy would be later called King Zeth, the King of Conquerors. His father had sent him down with the sole purpose of destroying the gate that connected earth and heaven. First he convinced a part of the dragons of Regna to follow him and betray their King. And with the help of these few dragons he conquered all of Blue Shrine. The Mermaids could not assist their fellow humans and elves, and dragons easily burned the boats of many pirates and fishermen, forcing the Kingdom itself to bow at him and then invade Selroy.

Selroy beasts fought bravely and lasted two years before falling. King Zeth would use deceit as a weapon as he seeded doubt in the relations between humans and beasts, provoking discrimination between the two races. Using Blue Shrine as an example they began to fight each other, making each other weak until King Zeth could completely invade Selroy and conquer it.

The Gods and Goddesses knowing they had to intervene tried to help them, but every time they would try to send the Holy Knights, dragons and pirates would stop them from helping. Knowing that it was just matter of time before King Zeth would conquer Tarlia and start the invasion towards Ragna, they hoped for heroes to rise. In an attempt to help their children, all Gods and Goddesses threw their weapons to the earth in hope that one day heroes and legends would rise and stop the king before it could too late.

 _ **But no one came…**_

Before anyone could find any of the weapons, Tarlia had surrendered themselves to be conquered by king Zeth in hope that the ruthless king would not destroy their kingdom. But in order to teach the Elves and Dwarfs of Tarlia that peace was a lie, he killed their king and burned thousand of villages to the ground, leaving no survivors.

With 3 of the Kingdoms already conquered, king Zeth turned to Ragna and started his final battle. King Zeth had never fought seriously or even clashed sword against any king or queen in his previous battles. But it was until he fought the King of Ragna, Tokara, that he raised his legendary sword thrown to him by the Gods. The battle of king Tokara and king Zeth was a battle that would last for 4 years until King Tokara disappeared from Earth without a trace, leaving king Zeth to conquer Ragna. But before he could return to heaven and be rewarded by his father, his father killed him.

Piercing his chest with his spear, God Dorso revealed to his son that it was all a plan to show the other gods that he was right all along. Throwing his son back to earth, Zeth destroyed the Holy Gate that connected Earth and Heaven. Before dying, he crawled to a volcano and threw himself to the hot lava, but not before making a promise of revenge. He swore to the volcano itself and to his fellow friends who walked with him through his campaign that one day he would return and he would conquer heaven.


	2. The Letter

Chapter 1: The letter

Aorin was left in total madness after the The Great Conquer of King Zeth. Zeth would often refer to the reigns as dogs who needed to have a leash on. Eventually Zeth was the one who tied them all together as a master holding his hounds with leashes. So when King Zeth died, the leash was released. Now the pack of wild hounds started to fight each other, erasing all the peace that the Gods and the previous kings and queens had built.

Tarlia was the first to fall again in war, the conflict between Elves and Dwarfs started as the Dwarfs blamed the Elves of the decision that the Elve King took during the Great Conquest. The Dwarfs demanded the right that the new king of Tarlia should be a Dwarf, but the pride that the Elves had of being one of the oldest races on Aorin, provoked them to deny that right to the Dwarfs. So one day an old Dwarf General, Goldentot, rose along with the Dwarfs of Tarlia and other dwarfs who had escaped from other reigns to Tarlia during the Great Conquest and rebelled against the Elves. Eventually the Dwarfs would gain a short piece of land which they would later expand by attacking Blue Shrine. The Dwarf Kingdom would be named Zerlia, General Goldentot would be named king by the Dwarfs, and after him, generations of his family would remain on the throne.

Blue Shrine had a similar fate; pirates would be angry by the loss of their ships and seeing how the Mermaids did nothing to help them battle Zeth's army. So with some of the little honor and respect that they had towards the Mermaids they made a separate kingdom with no king, Blue Bay. Blue Bay was ruled by the strongest and most honorable pirate. It would always change though, since disputes among them were often. Pirates would not only fight themselves but after the Great Conquest they started to raid other reigns' ships. Blue Shrine could not do nothing against the wishes of their fellow pirates, Mermaids were now hunted by some Pirates and they would hang them on the front of their boats as trophies. Blue Bay just took a little piece of land from Blue Shrine, still leaving Blue Shrine big enough for people to live there. Until the Dwarfs of Zerlia attacked Blue Shrine and almost left nothing of the reign itself. The only reason why Blue Shrine still exists is by the honor that Goldentot held at the time.

Regna was also divided in two, the Dragon tribe lost many of their kin during the Great Conquest, some were now being hunted by the humans, and the ones that were still alive and loyal to the long disappeared, King Tokara. Dragons always hoped that their king would one day return; so in hope that he would return, they took all of his treasures that he worshiped, and hid them in caves and guarded them for the rest of their lives. With such strong natural mana that this caves would transmit it allowed dragons to live up to a 1000 years, but at the price that they would remain in their dragon form forever. Dragons that returned to their human form after a 100 years would die because of how old and fragile their human body would be.

Regna suffered a big change from King Zeth's death. At the cause of King Zeth taking his own life by jumping to a Volcano and making a promise of revenge, the volcano started to throw volcanic rocks. The Volcanic rocks would start to morph after a time because of the divinity of Zeth as being the son of a god and the natural mana which was strong in Regna. This volcanic rocks would soon become eggs, that would hatch and create the 8th specie of Aorin, the goblins.

Goblins would only have one purpose as it would have been seen, and it was to take as much gold as they could. Goblins had no mind and they were hungry for gold and flesh. The few dragons and humans of Regna saw that having to share spaces with them would affect them dramatically so they united once more under the name of King Tokara and they would push both Goblins and Orcs out of Regna. They pushed them to the rocky areas far where the Crater of Kalime was, calling their kingdom in name of one of the strongest dragons that had ever existed, Whituryd. No man, beast, mermaid or even dragon ever dared to travel to Whituryd, as the only thing that one could assure there, was death.

Selroy had a civil war between beasts and humans. At the end of the Great Conquest, King Zeth would force the end of the little civil war that had sprouted on the past because of him. There was also a new change thanks to the divinity thrown from the volcano with King Zeth suicide. Animals such as Hawks, Ravens and Foxes also developed the ability to transform to a human form, they also grew in size when they were in their animal form. And such as cats or tigers would show their ears and tail, or the lions their long and big hair when in human form. Foxes would also show their big and stuffy tails and her ears, ravens and hawks would have their wings on their back and they would fly low so when in their human form so they could be close to the other races.

Normally the king of Selroy would be decided by fighting. Every Time a king would die or retire, a competition would be made. Each of the tribes and races from Tarlia would have the right to offer one of their kin that would enter to the competition and fight for the crown. This time after the perish of the last tiger king, the hawks won the fight for the crown. In time humans would not agree with the way the Hawk king would rule Selroy. Many of the beasts blamed the humans of their weakness during the conquest, and humans blamed the beasts because of the past King who would treat men as dead meat in the war. The king would send them to the harshest battlefields while only leaving the beasts to do reckon or to keep them safe and far as he could from the battlefield. And they would constantly blame each other for the beginning of the first civil war.

Selroy Hawk king was warned by the other reigns that his behavior could affect Selroy and could lead them to another civil war that could make Selroy to lose both beasts and land. The but the Hawk king had a plan. He planned that in case of another civil war started, he would use this chance to push humans out of Selroy and force them to escape to Whituryd or to Regna. Little did he knew that humans will show he was wrong.

Eventually a war would start for the crown of Selroy, the king Hawk was killed by a raven, making a lot of controversy, the humans used this chance to rebelled against the beasts. Now Selroy in a total war between the Ravens, Beasts and Humans fell into chaos. The Beast tribe had no leader and their thirst for battle and blood cost them the war. The Ravens lost first since they were outnumbered. This leaves them no choice but to hide on Withuryd. Eventually after four years of battling the humans won and took land away from Selroy and create a new reign that they would call Rontol.

Aorin, land that once started with four races and reigns. Transformed to a land where war was a real threat, four species became ten, four nations would become eight. It would be a long time before Aorin could return to its former glory.

 _ **150 years later**_

Our adventure starts with a young man living in the little town of Elton located in Tarlia. Elton was a town close to the capital of Tarlia, Falhoop. Merek, son of two farmers, is a 21 year old brunette boy who always dreamed of traveling all of Aorin. His grandfather would tell him hundreds of tales when he was a pirate in Blue Bay. Of how one day his crew killed a water dragon and found a chest with more gold and silver that the ship itself could carry, and how he would later on move to Tarlia where he would marry a beautiful elve girl and have his son, Merek's father.

Merek would always buy books of adventure and would pay passing travelers who would rest in Elton to hear their tales of adventures in other reigns. He would earn part of his money by working on the farm that his family owned or by selling valuable objects that he would find on the ruins close to Elton. Merek has a warm heart and always wanted to see people united and be of help to the ones who need it, he sometimes thought of joining the army since many of his friends would join the army in order to meet places not only in Tarlia but sometimes in Selroy or Rontol. One day he tried to join the army but at seeing how his parents needed him in the farm and how they sometimes needed more people than the ones that they already had, he would always give up and stay to help them. But during his free time he would always read his books over and over again or he would go and explore any ruins that he could find.

"Merek? Merek?" A mature female voice called at the distance.

"Mom?" Young Merek asked as he slowly woke up. He would sat on his bed and stretch, as he saw the long field of grass. He smiled at seeing the beautiful sight that he had the opportunity to see everyday.

"Merek, come here. There is a letter for you!" Her mom said.

"A letter?" He asked to himself. It was until he remembered that when he would quickly dress up and ran downstairs, where her mother and father would be eating breakfast.

"It was about time boy. You were sleeping like a bear and snoring like one!" His father teased the boy.

"Sorry if I bothered Dad" Merek apologized.

"Dontor! You are no man to tell him that. You snore almost like a lion every night. If I had known you snored like that I would have never married you." She joked in defence of his son.

"Come on Margaret, you know I was joking" Dontor tried to apologize.

"Well I wasn't" She winked at his husband and son. Dontor would only smile at her and return his attention to some papers that he had next to his breakfast. "This letter arrived to you Hun. It came from some Joseph Gaunt of Regna. Do you know this man?" Her mother asked handing him the letter.

"It's one of the work solicitudes that I told you about. I know that we need some money so I paid to one of the explorers that passed by some months ago that if he could deliver this letter to a man that needed help." He said as he took the letter from his mother and examined it "I thought that he would not hold his promise, honestly I'm surprised that he did".

"Well then throw it away son." His father said while still looking at the papers "We need you more in here that in some random place over Ragna."

"But dad, with the money that I earn working in there I could help the farm in much more ways than just sitting around waiting for harvest season " Merek answered.

"Merek!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Boy I will not have this argument again, you are staying here and there is no debate in this." said Dontor while standing up. But before he exited the house he turned and faced his son. "I dam your grandfather for putting you all of those ideas in your head. I should had kept that old man away from you." Then he slammed the door.

Merek knew that now his mother would sermon him about what their family wished and needed, but since he was in no mood to enter again into that conversation he left before his mother could tell him something.

Now, Merek laying on his bed started to remember his grandfather. His grandfather always wanted a life of adventure for all of his childs. One day his grandfather would take Merek's father to a trip in Blue Bay. Unfortunately they found themselves in a pirate fight and Dontor was hurt on his right arm, leaving him unable to properly raise his arm. Dontor always blamed his father for that, and everytime that he would discover that his father and son were talking about big adventures in the sea, he would lose his mind and always end on an argument with his father.

Merek hated that everytime that he would try to leave, he would feel bad for his family. He loved them even if they don't grant him the liberty he strives for. He knew that he could not depend only on his father. He knew that one day they would not be there for him, and he might be too old to achieve what he wished.

"Hey sleepy head! You still asleep?" A female voice said. Merek raised from his bed and walked to his window. It was his friend, Rose.

"Rose? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Selroy." The boy asked.

"Well..., they dismissed us early. Things are very peaceful, so... I thought to maybe I could come home and visit you for a couple of days." She said.

Merek at seeing that his friend was downstairs he thought that it would have been rude to talk to her from distance, so before the conversation could go on he closed the window and took his coat and knife before going out to meet her. Rose was a childhood friend of Merek and they had the same age. They had grown together and their mothers were such good friends. Rose was allowed to join the army under the division of archers thanks to an uncle of hers and her remarkable skill with the bow. She was born on Rontol, but because of his father's work, her family moved to Tarlia when she was just a baby.

"Merek!" The blonde archer greeted as she would pull him into a hug. "How have you been? It's almost half a year since we last saw each other" she asked cheerfully

"You know, same boring life. I'm still living with my parents as you can see" he answered as he scratched the back of his head and gave her a warm smile. At this moment they had started to walk around the long fields of crops that Merek's family owned.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you want to travel the world..."She paused "But hey! We can always explore new ruins! I imagine that you have discovered new ones as I was gone?" She said as she try to tried to cheer him up.

"I have explored all of them like a thousand times now. I don't even need a map anymore!" he replied stressed.

Rose and Merek walked quietly as she would think more ways to try and cheer him up while Merek would think on how could he convince his father to let him go.

"Maybe..., joust maybe, you don't need to ask permission" Rose said timidly. "I mean, you have some money... don't you? Maybe you could travel to Falhoop and get a cheap transport to Blue Bay? I mean, your grandfather was a pirate no?" Rose said.

"I had tried to run away Rose, I really have. But I even know that I don't' have what it takes to be a pirate." Merek took a short pause and remembered what his grandfather had told him. "My grandfather would tell me about all the people that sometimes he would have to kill them while looking at their eyes, just for some pieces of gold." Then he took and looked at his knife. "I'm not a bad man Rose, I could never take a life and not regret doing it afterwards."

"So where would you go? I mean, you can't go to Selroy, they don't really like humans and don't even talk about Zerlia and Whituryd." Rose said.

Merek knew that she was right, he knew that the world is not a safe place to walk around with no aim. Many of the reigns hated other races or reigns. So anywhere that he could go besides Rontol that was full of humans, there was no other place really. It was until he slipped his hand in his jacket in order to see how many gold coins did he had to see if he could invite Rose to eat something as a welcome gift, instead of coins. He found the letter that Joseph Gaunt had sent him from Regna.

"Or maybe I could go to Regna?" He said leaving Rose confused.

"Regna? What would you do in there? I mean, most of the citizens in there are humans and one than another tribes of dragon that still live, not many, but a few." She said.

"I followed Mike's advice before he would leave with Rob and James to Blue Bay. They told me to send some letters asking for job. And just today a letter from Regna arrived." He explained.

"Mike, James and Robert left also? I can't imagine Robert in the army. He would always try to impress people with bad jokes." Rose laughed slightly

"Yea, the three of them left around 3 months ago. As you can see, I'm the last of our generation in here. Everyone else have left to somewhere." He said annoyed.

"So? What did the letter said?" Rose asked quickly in order to cheer up Merek.

"I haven't read it. My father told me to throw it away."

"So let's see what it says. Maybe it could be a letter with money to leave this place?" Rose joked.

Merek laughed also at her comment. He imagined both of their faces in the case that he would open the letter and instead of letters it would be just money. They both walked to a tree they would always play around when they were both kids. They laid in there and he opened the letter. And both of them would start to read it together.

Greeting young explorer. Marcus over here told me about your interest in a job. First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Joseph Gaunt. I'm The Count of Toley , a town on Rontol. And we found ourselves in the need of people like you. We are having trouble with a cave nearby our town., many of our people have been disappearing and we are afraid. Our soldiers are guarding the front with Whituryd, so we have no support against this threat. I beg of you boy, please help this little town.

We know that as a mercenary that you are, you will request a payment. Some of the locals and myself believe that there is a treasure hidden in that cave. We would allow you to keep it all if you found said treasure, plus 1500 pieces of gold to each member of your party. Marcus had informed me that you are traveling with a group of eleven skilled man, so maybe this will not be a problem for any of you at all. We do not know what you might face in that cave since none of our explorers had returned. Please we beg for you to come. We will be waiting for your arrival.

Sincerely, The Count of Toley

Merek and Rose stared at each other after they were done reading. Both of them were in shock. 1500 of gold was a lot of money and if the letter said was true. Merek knew he could save his family's farm. Rose murmured something under the lines of " _It's enough-him"_

"Did you said something Rose? Merek asked

"Uhm, so when are we leaving?" She said as she stood up and took her bow from where she had left it.

"Rose, this letter is wrong. We are no group of mercenaries! And much less eleven! We are barely two if you decided to come and leave the army." Merek said as he stood up and showed her the letter.

"Merek. We have enough money between you and me to buy a safe passage to Falhoop. I can quit the army at anytime I want. Remember that my uncle works in the army as a general." She paused "What else do we need? Or better saying. What else do YOU need?" Rose asked. Merek just stood there in silence. "Merek, I know your family is passing by some rough time. But with 1,500 pieces of gold, plus the treasures that we might find in the cave. It would be enough to bring your farm - no, all of Elton to be almost a town that really appears in the map." Rose said almost exasperated

"And where could we find nine more men? And how would I tell my father? And you might know how to use the bow, but I can barely to use a spear and sword." Merek "My father is right, I will never leave this goddamn farm"

"Merek don't speak like that. We can find the men in Falhoop, there are hundreds of mercenaries in there, and telling them that it is a 1,500 gold worth plus the treasure share. I know we will only take a few days to find the best of the best of Aorin. And we can always learn the ways of weapons. And about your father, leave him a letter, tell him the truth and that you will be back as soon as you can." She said.

"Do you really think that we can pull this over? Merek asked while staring at the letter. Rose just nodded in answer.

So it was decided, they were going to travel to Falhoop that night. Rose went with her parents and told them to explain to her uncle about leaving the army and to help Merek by telling to his parents that both of them would return. Merek wrote a letter to his father and mother telling them the truth and that he would send a big share of money every time he received some. That he would be traveling with Rose and that as soon as he could gather the money to save their farm he would return.

So in the middle of the night, Merek grabbed his grandfather's sword and knife that he had gifted to him on his last birthday, before passing away, he also took the spear that his grandmother had left. He also took 67 pieces of gold and left 89 in the letter to his parents. On his way downstairs he saw his parents door closed. He stared it for a while reconsidering if it was the right choice.

"Just go son" He heard just below him... It was his parents.

"Dad? Mom? I thought you were-" He was cut off

"Asleep? No, we knew that you were about to go" His Father said "What type of parents would both of us be if we didn't knew our son?"

"We know that you have tried many times to go, and every time you stay here because of us." His mother said." No son should watch out for his parents for the rest of their lives. It should be the other way around"

"Look son, I do hate the idea of you going to a so called "adventure". But as a father I know that I cannot keep my child in here all life because I want it." Dontor said. "So go upstairs and take that gold you left us and leave with it. If that letter is like the ones that you have thrown away in the past, I know you will succeed so take as much gold that you need. And if you fail, it does not matter, this place will always be your home and we'll be waiting for you" His father said.

"Dad…Mom… I don't know what to say" Merek said

His Mom walked to where he was and hug him. Knowing that it would the last hug that he would give to her mother in a long time. Then her mother started to cry as he kissed his cheeks one and over again.

"Each of this one are for every month that you are gone."She said still crying and kissing him in the cheek. "Make sure to take care of yourself and send letters at least each week." she paused "You are no orphan to just stop sending letters eh?" she joked trying to cheer herself, but she only kept crying.

"Come on Margaret, the boy needs to go." Dontor said placing his hand lovingly on her shoulders. Then there was a brief moment where both Merek and Dontor would stare each other for some moments. Then Merek would offer a handshake to his father. But Dontor, instead of stretching it, he hugged his son. "No matter what, you are my boy. You will return and we'll talk about all of your adventures.

After the touching moment of the family, they said their goodbye. Merek taking his stuff turned to see his house one last time before leaving to his adventure. In secret he still left the 89 pieces of gold in the kitchen table to his parents, and changed the note to a simply;

" _I love you and you are the best parents a son could ask for"_

Then he walked to the entrance of Elton where Rose would be waiting for him. Rose had paid a merchant that had a chariot transporting some pumpkins. This man would take them to Falhoop where both of them would start their hunt for their new allies.

Once both of them were there, the chariot parted and as they passed through a big bridge, both of them saw the beautiful town of Elton one last time before leaving it. Both knowing that they were leaving for better and for a life of adventures.


End file.
